Friends Forever
by UltraMegaStar
Summary: Just a Story about The Friends of Anubis R&R *On Hiatus*  Mainly Friendship no pairings really.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis but if I did it wouldn't be as awesome. **_

_**EnJOY !**_

(Joy POV)

I awoke to the sound of yelling in the room beside me so I carefully got out of bed and pressed my ear to the door. "It's not my fault you can't give me enough of your time for a date!" Nina yelled.

"What! I give you like all my time I'm barely able to hang out with my friends!" Fabian yelled back.

"Who like Joy? If you want to hang out with her so much why don't you just date her!" I heard something scatter so I decided it was time to stop listening. This had been going on for months; Fabian and Nina yelling, they break up, get back together repeat the cycle over and over again but never any throwing involved. Maybe all those months of waiting have finally paid off . I gathered my clothes and shower stuff and decide it's time to greet the day. I go take my shower and head downstairs, after I got dressed. Everyone is awfully quiet today. I walk in the dining room and Nina shoots me a death glare except I pay no notice and go to my chair.

"Soooo .. …?" Patricia attempts to start a conversation.

"I hear Nina and Fabian split up . . … Again", Jerome says as he tries to hold in his laughter but fails miserably.

"Right here", Nina says and jumps up out of her seat. "I'm going to class. Amber?" Amber gathers her bag and joins Nina. Mick also follows.

"Well isn't this a turn of events?" Jerome says as he puts his arm around Mara.

"No! I'm going to class now!" Mara stands and runs out the door yelling at Mick.

"What a pushover!" Jerome stuffs a bread roll in his mouth.

"Is it like this every day? This is an entertaining breakfast", Eddie comments flicking a pea at Patricia's hair.

"Eddie!" Patricia comments pushing Eddie just a little, "Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can throw food at me", Patricia grabs Eddies arm, "Let's get to class before we're late", and they hurry out. I get up and put my coat on and am making an exit when I'm rudely tripped by Jerome. I hear him laughing as I stumble to get back up. Fabian comes and helps me. Aw can he get any cuter. No Joy What are you thinking he just got out of a relationship. Robert Patterson. Robert Patterson. Robert Patterson. Aw yes all better.

"So How bout it?" Fabian questions me. Wait What?

"What?" I asked very confused.

"You want to walk to class together", he asked.

"Sure", I say almost tripping again.

(In Drama Class Room) (Joy POV)

I was sitting beside Fabian looking at my phone when Mr. Winkler came in.

"Good Morning class", he said. Ten students were following him in? Who are they? "This is your new class mates", he pointed to them, "She is Caroline", He pointed to a tall skinny blonde with pink streaks and crimps in her hair. She was dressed really girly. "He is Mack", he said pointing to a guy holding Caroline's hand and a . .. .. Purse? He had brown hair and was dressed kind of sportyish. "That's Katrina and Talia", he said pointing to two girls one blonde the other brunette both having wavy medium length hair and dressed sort of like Caroline just not so blingy. "This is Johnny", he said pointing to a tall guy holding Katrina's hand that had long hair (for a guy). "Austin", he said pointing to a guy with Blonde short hair, "Rocky", he pointed to a girl with black hair with pink streaks and sliver sparkles, "Destiny and Alissa", he pointed to a girl with brown/red hair and a black girl with long Brown/black hair with highlights. "And lastly Jared", he pointed to a guy with neatly combed hair Blonde hair who was holding Destiny's hand. "And some more great news there all American", he announced. Nina Scoffed.

"So that means little miss special isn't that special anymore?" Jerome says making the whole class laugh. Nina glared at Jerome and rolled her eyes.

(Anubis House) (Joy POV)

"And this is where I live", I said continuing my tour for the new students.

"Cool So you live here! With boys?" Questioned Rocky.

"Um … Yes?" I answered feeling uncomfortable.

"Sweet! Well not sweet now I'm positive my dad will take me out", Rocky said kicking the mummy case.

"Just don't tell him", Destiny spoke, "The less he knows the better", Destiny ran to the guys' bathroom and started going throw there things.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Oh Um nothing", they said in unison and closed the drawer.

"Uh How would you guys like to go to my lake house for spring break?" Alissa said suspiously.

"I don't know just ask around if everyone's in I'm in", I smiled and they just smiled mischievously.

"Perfect", Alissa said. Uh oh what have I got myself into?

_**I hope you liked it I don't really know how British people talk so I tried my best **_

_**Review!**_


	2. Rebound

_(AN My disclaimer is at the first chapter ^_^) (I also Don't own Roblox or Apartment life or Ke$ha )_

**Destiny's P.O.V**

This is going to be too much fun me and Alissa are planning to Wait….now why would I give it all away hahe Silly goose

I run up the Anubis staircase to see where the brown hair chick went what was her name again…Do I hear talking? GOSSIP! I quickly run to the source I peek my head in to see Mara and Jerome Heh I know them from Drama he was being incredibly loud and she was getting dumped by a blonde boy They were talking about Something I was too lazy to listen to I just watch waited stalked my prey OMG they kissed heh Talk about rebound. I Went in for the kill swiping out my phone Taking a picture This could come in useful nah Ill just send it to everyone at the school wondering how I got there numbers well me and Alissa plan on running the school we got to get to know everyone silly goose I need to stop saying that Ok Lets go talk to Alissa for further gossip *Smiles*

**Joys P.O.V**

I quickly go to the washroom to what else wash up for supper I come out to find that amber and Nina have me cornered "What do you guys want?" I question

"We need you to stop hanging out with Fabian that's what!" Amber yells at me what happened to the time when she was on my side?

"Why? He's my friend?"

"Sure "Friend"" Nina says using air quotes?

"What! Anyway im not going to stop hanging out with him and you two better hurry suppers about to start" I push through them Only to hear amber say to me as im walking off

"Don't say we didn't warn you" I turn around to see her and Nina smiling deviously ? Did I miss the memo that today everyone's suppose to do that?

I Change my direction back to the dining room

**LATER THAT NIGHT DURRING SUPPER**

"Joy would you be a dear and go get alfie?" Trudy asked me

"Of course" I get up and head to his room. I open up the door to hear him talking

"Tralalalalalalalal" He starts singing "Eat my troll blocks you noobs"

"Alfie what are you doing?" I ask but get no response he continued in his "Game?"

"Heh you cant kick me I can never be kicked!" He screamed at the monitor

"Alfie!" I yelled in his ear and shook him

"What the Heck Joy?" He was clearly annoyed

"What are you doing suppers ready"

"Umm…. Nothing" he quickly turned off the windows I eyed him suspiciously

"Mmm Ok" I ran out like a ninja and quickly find my seat at the table

"DIRT AND GLITTER COVER THE FLOOR!" rang from the halls "WERE PRETTY AND SICK" Alfie came out from the hall and did a weird pose "WERE YOUNG AND WERE BOARD! ITS TIME"

"To shut up?" Asked the annoyed Jerome

"No its TO KILL THE LIGHTS AND"

"Stop it your giving me a head ache" Jerome rubbed his temples

"OMG I have to tell you guys" Alfie sat down "There was this little child trying to kick me it was hilarious" he said laughing

"No one cares about your childish games Alfie!" Jerome smacked the back of Alfie head

"Ow and Joy cares she even played it before"

"heh no I didn't Alfies just ….being Alfie you know joking heh" I nervously scratched the back of my head

"Yeah right You even said you enjoyed it" Alfie leaned over into My face like a ninja "I filmed it"

"No you didn't!"

"Heh so you admitted it" He smirked -_- . …..

"Moving On!" I half yelled "So did anyone meet the newbie Americans?" Jerome spoke up

"Oh did I Do you know what's its like being Black Mailed by a Girl heh NOT FUN!" he left the table

"Oh well who cares what he thinks " Alfie says knowing on his nails ew Im still friends with him why Oh yeah because when Patricia is out on dates still cant wrap my head around that but he's my game buddy *Smiles* Life is good well except for Nina hating me _**(AN And most fabina shippers -_-)**_


	3. Friendship is Important

(AN My disclaimer is at the first chapter ^_^) (I don't own Kesha either)

**Alfie P.O.v**

I Sang along loudly to You love is my drug

"Could you turn that down!" I heard from Jerome's bed

"Why so you can dream about Mara?" I questioned jokingly. I heard giggling female giggling! I sprang up on my bed to face these females

"Does wittle Jerome have a crush on Mara?" Alissa said playfully

"Psh Jerome …Mara not a chance I was only kidding." I state

"Well Looks like she's got the hots for him too by the looks of this photo" Destiny giggled looking at her cell

"What are you talking about?" I ask suspiciously

"Oh….." they got quiet "He didn't tell you" they show me the photo my mouth drops. "Him and Mara had a little smooch fest" they then made a exit leaving me depressed that my best friend wouldn't share something like this with me. I felt like betrayed. Ill go share this with Joy. I peel myself off my bed and head to her room. I silently Ninja my way up to her door and hear talking. I know this is wrong but I press my ear up to the door and eavesdrop on her conversation.

"No….I cant not tonight…..No its just that…..Just let me talk for a second! Ok I think we should stop seeing each other ….No its Me I cant deal with the secrecy when your ready to go public give me a ring!" I heard slamming followed by Crying. I walked in.

"Joy you ok?" she turned around

"Of Course" She dried her tear.

"Do you need a Hug?" I asked she nodded and sobbed into my chest "Did you break up with him?" I whisper

"Yes….But..do you …think it was the right thing to do?" She whispered back.

"Well if he was still treating you that way Absolutely!" I say. She pulls away

"Thanks" She states "For being there for me" I smile and give her another cheerful hug.

**Alissa P.O.v **

I slowly creep out of Ambers room when I hear talking in the room beside. I decide to check it out. Oooo More gossip I wonder how everyone will take this I snap a photo and hit send. My work is yet to be completed if I want to take over but if I keep at this pace Ill be sky high in no time .

_**AUTHOR NOTE : I have not been able to write this much for this chapter but I will make the next one longer. Good Day.**_


End file.
